complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Stadium
Put your signature (that's four tildes) next to your vote and tell us why you prefer that Complien! We'll do the rest. The current battle: Dreamreaper vs. Elysaurium Round 1: Totomple vs. N-ice Winner: Totomple Totomple: 6 - N-ice: 1 Votes for Totomple #Psy is my favorite type. The friendly Fanshee 11:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) #Totomple is bigger. 'Nuff said. I Have Come For Your Head! - SilverWingsxxx 11:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) #I like both, but personally I think Totomple is better. He's bigger, and he's made out of lucky wood! ZL123 11:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) #Totomple Rocks! #N-ice will melt pretty quickly. I don't know; does becoming N-water count as N-ice losing? either wat, Totomple will win. Luigi board #Totomple is classic! If N-ice freezes him, he will thaw quickly. Tornadospeed 17:12, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Votes for N-ice #I would've voted for N-ice I mean, he can freeze things, can't he? Well, why can't he just freeze totompole? I'm not saying Totompole is bad, but I just vote for N-ice. Round 2: Arsym vs. Pyal WInner: Arsym Arsym: 5 - Pyal: 1 Votes for Arsym #Arsym is more original, has a better color scheme and just looks nicer. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 10:40, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #I vote for Arsym because she has arms and can actally punch.While Pyal has those shrimpy legs that does barely anything.Even i'm a boy,Arsym has my vote. #I like Arsym more.Princessfjw 13:42, July 10, 2011 (UTC) #Arsym can actually attack while Pyal would try to kick but fall on it's side. Aquatic Wartortle Surf! 20:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) #Though im a boy, Arsym might win. Votes for Pyal #Although I'm a girl, I like Pyal better. -SilverWingsxxx 11:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Round 3: Techgnu vs. Scusse Winner: Techgnu Techgnu: 3 - Scusse: 2 Votes for Techgnu #The water kept in a Scusse's horns could conduct electricity, right? If so, Scusse is defenitly the one losing here. It's hard to survive a lightning shock. Stay Naughty! 19:42, November 11, 2013 (UTC) #Yeah, he does make a pretty good point. And also, if Scusse has so much muscle, it's gonna be slower and more vulnerable. #If he manages to damage the moose's horns with his speedy strikes, and he likely will, Techgnu will electrocute the water in Scusse's horns, if he can charge up enough energy, Scusse will literally lose his head. Even if electricity won't work, Scusse's bulk makes him colossally slower. --An Endless Dream of Darkness 21:53, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Votes for Scusse #Techgnu may be electric, but Scusse is just straight-up strong and could gore through it with ease. Bone doesn't conduct electricity. This is a signature (talk) 01:04, November 12, 2013 (UTC) #Scusse has strong moves, including an OHKO move. He wins. THIS IS IT'S OVER 9000 00:39, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Round 4: Soracle vs Luraior Winner: Soracle Soracle: 4 - Luraior: 0 Votes for Soracle #Soracle's eyes can burn anyone who looks at them, plus he can look into the future, witch allowes him to avoid all of his enemies attacks. Sign DarkHenrik. #Soracle is pretty strong with all of his fire powers and the whole clairvoyance thing. Luraior is tough and buff, but even if he closes his eyes, Soracle can still burn him with his staff and probably other spells. This is a signature (talk) 15:25, October 4, 2014 (UTC) #I'm sure that the Guardian of Truth would be reluctant to kill his brother, but, despite his unwilling predisposition, Soracle's premonition ability and pyrokinetic staff will counter Luraior's melee combat skills, stalling him until Soracle realizes what has to be done and annihilate him with his eyes of death. --An Endless Dream of Darkness 21:32, October 4, 2014 (UTC). #Pretty much what everyone else said. *slides 20 dollers to ninto* so is Mushroom City gonna be in Mario Kart 9 19:47, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Votes for Luraior None Round 5: Millisphere vs Blobb Winner: Millisphere Millisphere: 2 - Blobb: 1 Votes for Millisphere #Millisphere is small enough to avoid the bubbles and vibrate at the base of the bubble-blast tree, causing it to collapse and kill the Blobbs inside. This is a signature (talk) 03:29, November 15, 2015 (UTC) #Pretty much same as Ker-plop. Besides, couldn't Millisphere just pop itself out of any bubbles Blobb would unleash? *slides 20 dollers to ninto* so is Mushroom City gonna be in Mario Kart 9 23:56, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Votes for Blobb #Blobb could probably manage to hit Millisphere with a bubble or 4 and possibly even become Roblobb. It'd probably be close, though. --Azure (he can't use his sig) Round 6: Potatohm vs Solupire Winner: Potatohm Potatohm: 4 - Solupire: 1 Votes for Potatohm #Potatohm is electrically charged, so if Solupire managed to stab it without getting zapped, Solupire would be electrocuted anyway because of its metal claws. This is a signature (talk) 21:50, July 17, 2016 (UTC) #Unless Solupire's cloth body is insulated, it will act as a perfect conduit for Potatohm's electricity to travel between the burlap ghost's metal claws. It will likrly take too long to absorb the potato's Complixonox to make a difference, as the ghost will be fried before he gains the opportunity to drain anything significant. --An Endless Dream of Darkness 04:37, July 19, 2016 (UTC) #In a similar sense to Daniel17's response, Solupire's metal claws would easily conduct Potatohm's electricity, which could start for frying him. Although Solupire is a Leech-type, which may take out Potatohm's Food-type, Potatohm is still more powerful with its electric attacks. I think, at least. *slides 20 dollers to ninto* so is Mushroom City gonna be in Mario Kart 9 15:30, July 19, 2016 (UTC) #Potatohm could potentially electrocute Solupire due to the fact that Potatohmn is electrically charged and Solupire has metallic claws - it would then fry the Leech type before it is able to drain it's Complixonox, thus making Potatohm the overall winner. (Talk) 15:30, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Votes for Solupire #Solupire being a Leech-type, would be able to drain Potatohm of its Complixonox, and thus weakening it while the Solupire would be healed. In the end, Potatohm would be to weak to continue the fight. DarkHenrik (talk) 09:27, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Round 7: S -'vB▐B▓▔t█ vs. Blackhack Winner: S -'vB▐B▓▔t█ S -'vB▐B▓▔t█: 2 - Blackhack: 1 Votes for S -'vB▐B▓▔t█ # Being the embodiment of a glitch itself, I feel the glitchy body of S -'vB▐B▓▔t█ would allow it to easily at least heavily corrupt the Blackhack, who gets most of its power when taking control of electronic appliance. One wrong move, and Blackhack is down due to a bug in whatever system it was trying to control. Blackhack may be able to patch S -'vB▐B▓▔t█ out, but overall, I'd say S -'vB▐B▓▔t█ has the greater chance of victory. *slides 20 dollers to ninto* so is Mushroom City gonna be in Mario Kart 9 01:50, August 8, 2016 (UTC) # S -'vB▐B▓▔t█ can have any spell of any type, and Reality Warp is powerful enough to turn even the worst of odds on its head. If Blackhack takes control of an electronic device, S -'vB▐B▓▔t█ does what CC00 said, and if Blackhack tries fighting head-on, it won't be able to predict S -'vB▐B▓▔t█'s moves. S -'vB▐B▓▔t█ wins. This is a signature (talk) 05:05, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Votes for Blackhack # It's really a test of endurance. Although what I'll be calling S B B can learn any move. It is infinitely possible to get a terrible move poll. If Blackhack can survive, its only a matter of time ntil S B B "crashes" and loses. Totallyalive (talk) 19:15, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Round 8: Liquidoo vs. Mightea Winner: Mightea Liquidoo: 0 - Mightea: 3 Votes for Liquidoo None Votes for Mightea #It would be a close fight, but Mightea would likely have a higher chance of absorbing Liquidoo before Liquidoo absorbs it, as Mightea can use a variety of smashing attacks to force Liquidoo into submission. This is a signature (talk) 05:07, August 30, 2016 (UTC) #To put is plainly, I doubt Liquidoo has the guts to fight it. Liquidoo is terrified of solids, and Mightea is very solid. Totallyalive (talk) 02:52, September 12, 2016 (UTC) #Mightea is much larger, and has the metal bulk that Liquidoo is lacking. Most of Liquidoo's attacks would likely just be deflected by Mightea's metal shell. The other two users also make good points, so Mightea has my vote. *slides 20 dollers to ninto* so is Mushroom City gonna be in Mario Kart 9 00:18, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Round 9: Dreamreaper vs. Elysaurium Winner: Elysaurium Dreamreaper: 1 - Elysaurium: 3 Votes for Dreamreaper # Although while awake, the match is an easy loss for Dreamreaper, if either of them fall asleep, they gain a great advantage. If Elysarium is first to sleep, then the match is pactically won, as it is unlikely the dreamreaper will delay to feast on its nightmares. If dreamreaper falls asleep first, it could gain a better chanse of escaping to another realm, leaving it practically invincible unless Elysarium enters the dreamscape, where its odds of survival plummit due to Dreamreaper's power even over lucid dreamers. Totallyalive (talk) 01:45, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Votes for Elysaurium #While it would be close, while Dreamreaper eminates nightmares, Elysaurium has the ability to rid nightmares from an area. Elysaurium is also more powerful outside of dreams, giving it a higher advantage against Dreamreaper. While Dreamreaper is pretty sly and powerful, I feel Elysaurium is just ever so slightly more powerful. *slides 20 dollers to ninto* so is Mushroom City gonna be in Mario Kart 9 00:18, September 15, 2016 (UTC) #Considering Elysaurium's excellent spells, stats, and background, a one-on-one fight would likely result in a win for Elysaurium. Elysaurium has a one-two combo of a 100% sleep move and a high-damage spell on sleeping targets, and has the Delirium instinct to boot. Dreamreaper seems like it would be a bit weak on its own, since it relies on multiple Dreamreapers ganging up on one person. I'd say Elysaurium beats Dreamreaper in a landslide. This is a signature (talk) 01:11, September 15, 2016 (UTC) #Elysaurium would most certainly take victory in this instance. It's Delirium instinct, as well as the fact that it has many powerful spells, and the fact that it is able to fight strongly both in dreams and in reality, gives the complien the advantage over Dreamreaper. One must keep in mind the fact that Dreamreaper also possesses stong abilities, but again the Delirium instict comes into effect and turns the battle against Dreamreaper. In essence, this results in a win for Elysaurium. (Talk) 21:12, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Round 9.5 - APRIL FOOLS: Slamm Dunkk vs. Somblot Winner: TBA Slamm Dunkk: 1 - Somblot: 1 Votes for Slamm Dunkk #Somblot may be handsome, but Slamm Dunkk has superior b-balling skills. He can dunk on the best of them, due to his Ball Element attacks. Slamm Dunkk's slam jamming beats Somblot's rugged good looks. This is a signature 22:59, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Votes for Somblot #Somblot is literally a god. Slamm Dunkk may have more energy, but Somblot is a god that can outwit "Evil" and also he has nice hair. It's a one-sided battle, I'm afraid. CompliensCreator00 message wall 21:21, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Category:Community Category:Compliens Battles Category:Other Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier